


Playing With Stones

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #642: Snape and the Ministry Departments -  Magical Games and Sports.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Playing With Stones

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #642: Snape and the Ministry Departments - Magical Games and Sports.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Playing With Stones

~

“Favourite colour?

“Black. Obviously.” 

“Favourite game?”

“Gobstones.” 

“…”

“My mother was Slytherin Gobstones champion four years running. She almost joined the department of Magical Games and Sports after leaving school.” 

“What happened?” 

“ _I_ happened. She got pregnant and my father forbade her to work.” 

“Did my mum play?” 

“Lily? No. Her game was wizard chess.” 

“So you like Gobstones because of your mum? Sweet.”

“Actually, I’m rarely sweet when I play with…stones.” 

“You…Oh! Fuck, that feels…” 

“Good?” 

“Mmhm.” 

“Think I’m _sweet_ now?” 

“Nnng.” 

“What was that?” 

“Not…any…more…” 

“Excellent. So, shall I stop playing?” 

“Bastard! No!” 

“Very well.” 

~


End file.
